cinemafandomcom_bn-20200214-history
বার্ন আফটার রিডিং
বার্ন আফটার রিডিং দেখার পর আমার প্রিয় জনরগুলোর নাম মনে করার চেষ্টা করলাম। কারণ এটা পুরোপুরিই জনর মুভি। যে সিনেমাগুলো জনরের প্রতি অনেক বিশ্বস্ত থাকে সেগুলোকেই জনর মুভি বলা যায়। কোয়েন ব্রাদার্সের নতুন সিনেমা বার্ন আফটার রিডিং “ব্ল্যাক কমেডি”-র প্রতি প্রচণ্ড বিশ্বস্ত ছিল। এ ধরণের সিনেমা দেখার পর মাথায় কেবল জনর ঘুরতে থাকে। যেমন দ্য গ্রেট “ডক্টর স্ট্রেঞ্জলাভ” দেখার পর একমাস আমি কেবল ব্ল্যাক কমেডি নিয়েই ঘাটাঘাটি করেছি। এখনও সময় পেলে ডক্টর স্ট্রেঞ্জলাভ দেখি আর ব্ল্যাক কমেডির গুণগান করি। ব্ল্যাক কমেডির প্রতি বেশী আকৃষ্ট হলেও আমার মুভি দেখা খুব বেশী জনরকেন্দ্রিক না। ভাল হলে প্রায় সব জনরের সিনেমাই দেখি। কিন্তু এখন মনে হচ্ছে প্রিয় জনরগুলোর ড়্যাংকিং করলে খারাপ হয় না: * ব্ল্যাক কমেডি * সায়েন্স ফিকশন * বিল্ডুংস্রোমান (“অপু ত্রয়ী”, “ওয়ান্স আপোন আ টাইম ইন অ্যামেরিকা” বা “ফোর হান্ড্রেড ব্লোস” এর মত) * সাইকোলজিক্যাল থ্রিলার * ক্রাইম থ্রিলার * স্ক্রুবল কমেডি * রোমান্টিক কমেডি জিসাস ফাকিং ক্রাইস্ট, জনর স্টাডি করার জন্য তো লিখতে বসিনি। বসেছি বার্ন আফটার রিডিং এর কথা বলতে। ফালতু প্যাচাল বাদ দিয়ে তা-ই লিখি না কেন… সিনেমার প্রথম দৃশ্য দেখে মনে হয়, সামনে ঘোর অমানিশা আছে। অসবোর্ন কক্স (জন ম্যালকোভিচ) নামের এক সিআইএ এজেন্টকে চাকরি থেকে অব্যাহতি দেয়া হচ্ছে। কক্স-কে দেখলে মনে হয়, সার্থক স্পাই হিসেবে নিজেকে জাহির করার জন্য যত প্রকার দৈহিক ও বাক্যিক গুণ অর্জন করা দরকার তার সবই সে অর্জন করেছে। বয়সও বেশী। তার মানে সিআইএ তে তার গুরুত্ব নেহায়েৎ কম না। এমন এক স্পাইকে অব্যাহতি দেয়া হচ্ছে, কেন দেয়া হচ্ছে?- You have a drinking problem. প্রত্যুত্তরে কক্স বলছে, I have a drinking problem? Fuck you, Peck, you’re a Mormon. Compared to you we ALL have a drinking problem! এই শুরু হয়ে গেলে। f ওয়ার্ড আর নিকষ কালো কমেডি- দুয়ের যাত্রা শুরু একসাথেই। কিন্তু কোয়েন ব্রাদার্সের আগের কাজগুলোর সাথে যারা পরিচিত নন তারা এখনও আশা করতে থাকবেন অনেক কিছু। ভাববেন, সিআইএ নিয়ে দুর্দান্ত কোন স্পাই থ্রিলার শুরু হবে একটু পড়েই। তাদের এ ধারণা আরও পাকপোক্ত হতে থাকবে। প্রথম আধা ঘণ্টা বা চল্লিশ মিনিট দেখে সে আকাঙ্ক্ষা আরও বাড়বে বৈ কমবে না। কারণ: একে একে হলিউডের বাঘা বাঘা অভিনেতা-অভিনেত্রীরা আবির্ভূত হতে থাকবে। আসবে টিল্ডা সুইন্টন (অসবোর্ন কক্সের বউ “কেটি”)। আর তারপর একে একে আবির্ভাব ঘটবে ফ্রান্সিস ম্যাকডর্মেন্ড (লিন্ডা লিৎস্কি, জিমের কেরানী), ব্র্যাড পিট (চ্যাড, জিমের কেরানী), জর্জ ক্লুনি (হ্যারি ফাফার, কেটির গোপন প্রেমিক)। দর্শকমাত্রই এই বলে নিজেকে বুঝ দেবেন যে, “এতগুলো রাঘব বোয়াল নিয়ে কোথাকার কোন দুই ডিরেক্টর নিশ্চয়ই রং তামাশা করবে না!” তার উপর প্যারালাল চার ঘটনার অবশ্যম্ভাবী মিলনের আশায় মুখিয়ে থাকবেন সবাই: # অবসর নেয়ার পর কক্স একটা স্মৃতিকথা লেখার সিদ্ধান্ত নিয়েছে। ভাব দেখে মনে হয়, এই স্মৃতিকথা নিয়ে বিশাল কোন ঘাপলা হবে। # কক্সের বউ কেটি রাজস্ব কর্মকর্তা হ্যারির সাথে লীলাখেলায় মত্ত। গোপনে ডিভোর্সের কাগজপত্র রেডি করছে আর ষড়যন্ত্র কষছে কক্সের সব সহায়-সম্পত্তি কেড়ে নেয়ার। কিন্তু জানে না কিভাবে করতে হবে। তাই চুরি করেছে কক্সের স্মৃতিকথার সিডিটা। সেই সিডি গিয়ে পড়েছে জিমের কেরানী চ্যাড ও লিন্ডার হাতে। হায় হায় এখন কি হবে? সিআইএ-র বিশাল কোন কিছু ফাঁস হতে চলল কি? # হ্যারিকে কে যেন ফলো করে। আর কেটির সাথে প্রেম থাকা সত্ত্বেও সে আবার প্রেম খুঁজে বেড়ায়। রাস্তায় কুড়িয়ে পাওয়া যে কোন প্রেম উপভোগে তার কোন আপত্তি নিয়ে। কিন্তু দুঃখের বিষয় হচ্ছে সে লিন্ডার মতই সবসময় ভুল জায়গায় সন্ধান করে। # লিন্ডা প্রেম চায়, আকর্ষনীয় হতে চায়। Liposuction, Rhinoplasty, Facial tuck আর Breast augmentation-ই তার স্বপ্নপূরণের চাবিকাঠি। লিন্ডাকে সাপোর্ট দিয়ে চলেছে একই জিমের আরেক কেরানী চ্যাড। চ্যাড চরিত্রে ব্র্যাড পিটের অনবদ্য অভিনয় আরও ভাবিয়ে তুলবে দর্শককে। কিন্তু ডাক্তারের সাথে লিন্ডার কথাপকথন দেখে সবাই ব্ল্যাক কমেডির স্বাদটা প্রথমবারের মত পেতে শুরু করবেন। এর সাথে মিশে থাকবে স্ক্রুবল কমেডির নির্যাস: সবাই কথা বলবে খুব দ্রুত, কথার মধ্যে চতুর সব মারপ্যাঁচ থাকবে, কিন্তু একটু বিশ্লেষণ করলেই বোঝা যাবে- এই চতুর বাক্যওয়ালা চতুর সদৃশ চরিত্রগুলো আসলে পাগল। আমরা লিন্ডার কথা থেকেই শুরু করি না কেন? তার শরীরের গোশত কমাতে হবে। পশ্চাদ্দেশের মাংস কমানোটা আবশ্যিক। ডাক্তার যখন বলে সেখানে জেনেটিক বিষয়-টিষয় আসে তখন তার অকপট প্রত্যুত্তর: The Litzkes have always been big. My mother had an ass that could pull a bus. তারপর আবারও বলতে থাকে তার প্রেম সন্ধানের কথা। তার স্বপ্নপূরণ হতে হলে তো ফিগারের সাথে চেহারাও লাগবে: And what about the face, you know, the window to the soul. এক আপাত উর্ধ্বতন সিআইএ কর্মকর্তার অবসরপরবর্তী স্মৃতিকথার ডিস্ক এক প্রেমসন্ধানী ও এক পাগলের (চ্যাড) হাতে এসেছে: লিন্ডা ও চ্যাড। এটা নিয়ে কি করবে তারা? দেখার মত বিষয়। তারা বের করে ফেলে ডিস্ক মালিকের নাম। চ্যাডের দৃঢ় বিশ্বাস ডিস্কের খোঁজ দেয়ার পর তারা বিশাল অংকের অর্থ পাবে কক্সের কাছ থেকে। ফোনে সে কক্সকে কেবলই বলে চলে: I’m just a Good Samaritan, a traveler on the road… আর বলতে পারে না। কক্সের কথা, Who the fuck are you. You have no fucking idea what you are doing.. Listen you two clowns… চারমুখী বডি অপারেশনের চিন্তায় উৎকণ্ঠিত আর উত্তেজিত লিন্ডা বলে উঠে, You warn us? You warn us? Let me tell you something Mr. Intelligence, we warn you, we will call you back with our demands. এই মিস্টার ইন্টেলিজেন্স থেকেই আমাদের অন্যরকম চিন্তা শুরু। এই মিস্টার ইন্টেলিজেন্সরা কারা? সিআইএ নামধারী এই মিস্টারেরা কি করে? আমরা শুনে থাকি, সব দেশেই নাকি তারা জাতীয় নিরাপত্তা রক্ষায় প্রাণপাতের কাজ করে? তাই নাকি? অ্যানার্কির সূচনা এখান থেকেই। অনেক ভাল ভাল ব্ল্যাক কমেডির একটা বিশেষ বৈশিষ্ট্য থাকে অ্যনার্কি- তথা প্রতিষ্ঠিত রাষ্ট্র-সরকার আর প্রশাসনকে ব্যাঙ্গ করা, তাদের মাহাত্ম্যকে হেসে উড়িয়ে দেয়া। তাদের প্রতিষ্ঠিত নীতি-নৈতিকতাকে অস্বীকার করা। এর সর্বশ্রেষ্ঠ উদাহরণ ডক্টর স্ট্রেঞ্জলাভ। অ্যানার্কিক ব্ল্যাক কমেডির বর্ণনা শুরু করার আগে স্ট্রেঞ্জলাভের সাথে বার্ন আফটার রিডিং এর একটা মিল বলে নেই। এটাকে আসলে মিল বলা ঠিক হবে না। বলা উচিত, বার্ন আফটার রিডিং এ কোয়েন ব্রাদার্স স্ট্যানলি কুবরিকের প্রতি একটা হোমেজের ব্যবস্থা করেছেন: * স্ট্যানলি কুবরিকের ডক্টর স্ট্রেঞ্জলাভে রাশিয়ায় আক্রমণের জন্য প্রস্তুত বিমানের কোড রিসিভিং মেশিনের নাম্বার ছিল CRM 114 * বার্ন আফটার রিডিং এ হ্যারি ফাফারের বাড়ির নাম্বার থাকে 114 রাষ্ট্রীয় ও প্রশাসনিক গোয়েন্দা সংস্থাগুলোর কাজ কি? তাদের আসল কাজ হল- তারা যে প্রশাসনের অধীনে কাজ করে সে প্রশাসনের সকল কুকর্ম-অপকর্ম ঢাকার ব্যবস্থা করা অ্যামেরিকার সিআইএ এই কাজ করে। বাংলাদেশের কথা আসলে অবশ্যই উঠে আসবে এনএসআই এর কথা। কিংবা আর্মির DGFI এর কথা বলা যায়। আমার তো মনে হয় DGFI মিলিটারি ও মিলিটারি-বান্ধবদের অপকর্ম ঢাকা ছাড়া আর কোন কাজই করে না। এ প্রমাণ তারা বারবার রেখেছে। অনেক ব্ল্যাক কমেডি সিনেমার বিষয় থাকে এই প্রশাসনিক ও রাষ্ট্রীয় সন্ত্রাস। তারা এটাকে কেবল ব্যঙ্গ করে, আর কিছু না। তারা কোন কাউন্টার থিউরি দেয় না। তারা নিছক শিল্পী, শিল্পীর মনে যা আসে তা-ই শৈল্পিকভাবে সেখানে ফুটে উঠে। বার্ন আফটার রিডিং এও এই অ্যানার্কিক দৃষ্টিভঙ্গির পরিচয় পাওয়া যায়। সিনেমার ব্ল্যাক কমেডিক সেন্সের সবচেয়ে ভাল বহিঃপ্রকাশ ঘটে সিআইএ-র এক অফিসারের সাথে তার সুপারভাইজারের কথোপকথনের মাধ্যমে। দুইবারের কথোপকথনকে মোটামুটি ৫ ভাগে ভাগ করা যায়: * একজনের মৃত্যুকে কেন্দ্র করে: অফিসার – Yes, sir, and we’ll interface with the FBI on this, uh, dead body? সুপারভাইজার – No! No. God, no. We don’t want those idiots bumbling around in this. Burn the body. Get rid of it. And… uh… keep an eye on everyone, see what they do. Report back to me, when… uh… I don’t know…when it makes sense. * একজনকে ভেনিজুয়েলায় পাঠানো নিয়ে: অ – He’s in a detention room at Washington Dallas. সু – Why? অ – He was trying to board a flight to Venezuela. We had his name on a hotlist, CBP pulled him. Don’t know why he was trying to go to Venezuela. সু – You don’t know? অ – No, sir. সু – We have no extradition with Venezuela. অ – Oh. So what should we do with him? সু – For fuck’s sake, put him on the next flight to Venezuela! অ – Yes sir. Okay. * আরেকটি মৃত্যু: সু – Okay. So the “?” is dead. অ – Yes, sir. সু – The body is… অ – That’s gone, sir. সু – Okay. * একটি অনিশ্চিত মৃত্যু: অ – was attacking the “?” guy. It was in broad daylight, on the street. Our man did not know what to do. Felt he had to step in. সু – Yes? অ – He, uh… He shot the “?”. He shot “?”. সু – Good! Great! Is he dead? অ – No sir. He’s in a coma. They don’t think he’s gonna make it, they’re pretty sure that he has no brain function. সু – Okay. Okay. If he wakes up we’ll worry about it then. * কিছু অর্থ খরচ নিয়ে: সু – Jesus, what a clusterfuck. So that’s it then. No one else really knows anything. Okay. অ – We picked her up. We have her. সু – We have her?! To do what with? অ – She, she, she says she’ll play ball if we pay for some I know this sounds odd… সু – How much? অ – All together… সু – Pay it. অ – Yes sir. Okay. এই ডায়লগগুলো নিয়ে আসলে বলার কিছু নেই। এই দুটি চরিত্র খুব কম সময়ের জন্য ছিল। কিন্তু মুখের এক্সপ্রেশন দিয়ে মাত্র কয়েক মিনিটে কোয়েন ব্রাদার্স যা দেখিয়েছে তা এককথায় অনবদ্য। ব্ল্যাক কমেডির এই অ্যানার্কিক দিকটা বুঝতে হলেও অফিসার আর সুপারভাইজারের ডায়লগ দেখার বিকল্প নেই। তবে আমি একটু সরলীকরণ করে ফেলছি। আসলে ব্ল্যাক কমেডির শুধু অ্যানার্কিক দিকটাই এখানে গুরুত্ব পায়নি। আরেকটি বড় দিক ছিল অস্তিত্ববাদী দিক। আমরা জানি, উনবিংশ শতকে কিয়ের্কেগরের হাত ধরে অস্তিত্ববাদ তথা সর্বোচ্চ মানবতাবাদ বিকশিত হয়। বিংশ শতকের সাহিত্য ও শিল্প অস্তিত্ববাদ দ্বারা প্রচণ্ডভাবে প্রভাবিত। সিনেমায় এটার অনুপ্রবেশ অনেক আগেই ঘটেছিল। কোয়েন ব্রাদার্সও তাদের “নো কান্ট্রি ফর ওল্ড মেন” এর মাধ্যমে সেই অস্তিত্ববাদের ডোমেইনে পা রেখেছেন। বার্ন আফটার রিডিং এর চিত্রনাট্য নো কান্ট্রি ফর ওল্ড মেনের সাথেই লেখা হয়েছিল। দুই ভাই একসাথে বসে একদিন নো কান্ট্রি আর অন্যদিন বার্ন আফটারের চিত্রনাট্য লেখার কাজ করতেন। স্বভাবতই কিছু অস্তিত্ববাদী চিন্তা ঢুকে গেছে বার্ন আফটার রিডিং এ। তারা অস্তিত্ববাদের যে থিমটা নিয়ে কাজ করেছেন সেটা হল: “সমাজের অংশ হিসেবে মানুষকে দেখা বা মানুষের উপর বর্তমান সমাজের প্রভাব ফুটিয়ে তোলা।” অস্তিত্ববাদ কিন্তু সাবজেক্টিভ-কে গুরুত্ব দেয়। সাবজেক্টিভ বলতে মানুষের অনন্য অনুভূতিকেই বোঝাতে পারি। আর অবজেক্টিভ স্বভাবতই সমাজের বিভিন্ন রাশির মাধ্যমে মানুষের প্রকৃতি ব্যাখ্যার চেষ্টা করে। মানুষের উপর সমাজের এই অবজেক্টিভ প্রভাবের যে ভয়াবহতা সেটাই কোয়েন ব্রাদার্সের সিনেমায় উঠে আসতে শুরু করেছে। নো কান্ট্রি ফর ওল্ড মেনে সেটা এক নৈসর্গ্যিক রূপ নিয়ে এসেছিল। অনেকে বলেন, নো কান্ট্রি ফর ওল্ড মেনের ভারিক্কি ও ধীর বলয় থেকে আবারও কোয়েন ব্রাদার্সের চিরাচরিত কমেডি বলয়ে ফিরে আসার জন্য বার্ন আফটার রিডিং করা হয়েছে। কিন্তু অন্য অনেকের মত আমারও সেটা মনে হয় না। আমার মনে হয়েছে নো কান্ট্রি ফর ওল্ড মেনের অস্তিত্ববাদী থিমটা এখানেও ছিল। বার্ন আফটার রিডিং এর চরিত্রগুলো সম্পর্কে একজন ক্রিটিকের উদ্ধৃতি তুলে দেয়ার লোভ সামলাতে পারছি না, Its not a question of human nature that should be read off the character’s behavior, but rather the behavior should be read as psychologically conditioned and motivated by an impersonal social structure, an abstract form of domination, that necessarily excludes them (and everyone else). সমাজ প্রকৃত মানব সত্তাকে গুরুত্ব না দিয়ে বরং তার উপর মনস্তাত্ত্বিক এবং অবজেক্টিভ এক বোঝা চাপিয়ে দেয়। এই বোঝা বয়ে বেড়ানো মানুষগুলোকে আমরা বার্ন আফটার রিডিং-এ দেখতে পাই। নিজেদের অজান্তে সমাজের একটা অংশ হিসেবে আমরা যারা বেঁচে আছি, তাদের পক্ষে তাই চরিত্রগুলোকে পছন্দ করা অসম্ভব হয়ে উঠে। এই সিনেমার কোন চরিত্রই ভাল লাগার মত না। কিন্তু চরিত্রগুলোর হাবভাব, কাজকর্ম আর মুখভঙ্গিতে সমাজের বিকৃত প্রভাবের যে ভয়াবহতা ফুটে উঠেছে সেটা বিস্ময়কর। এই পর্যায়ে তাই চরিত্রগুলো সম্পর্ক কিছু বলার লোভ সামলাতে পারছি না: চ্যাড ফেল্ডহাইমার (ব্র্যাড পিট): একজন আপাদমস্তক ইডিয়ট। কোয়েন ব্রাদার্সের মতে এই সিনেমাটা ইডিয়সি নিয়ে। এই ইডিয়সি কিন্তু রূপকথা না, সমাজের সৃষ্টি। ইডিয়সি সে সৃষ্টি করেছে ইডিয়টদের চিহ্নিত করার জন্য। এখানে “টুয়েলভ মাংকিস” এর ব্র্যাড পিটকে আবার দেখলাম। চ্যাডকে যখন হ্যারি “fucking spook” বলে তখনই এই চ্যাড “কোথাকার কোন্‌” হয়ে উঠে। তার দেখি কোন পরিচয়ই নেই। পৃথিবী থেকে এমন একজন মুছে যাওয়ার মত যে পৃথিবীতে কখনও ছিলই না। হ্যারি ফাফার (জর্জ ক্লুনি): আরেক ইডিয়ট। কোয়েন ব্রাদার্স পিট ও ক্লুনিকে এই সিনেমায় “dueling idiots” নামে আখ্যায়িত করেছে। উল্লেখ্য ক্লুনির এই অভিনয়ের মাধ্যমে কোয়েনদের “ইডিয়ট ট্রাইলজি” শেষ হলে। “ও ব্রাদার হোয়ার আর্ট দো”, “ইন্টলারেবল ক্রুয়েলটি” এবং “বার্ন আফটার রিডিং” এর মাধ্যমে তাদের সেই ট্রাইলজি শেষ হল। তিনটাতেই ক্লুনি ইডিয়টের চরিত্রে অভিনয় করেছে। তবে প্রতিটাতেই তার ইডিয়সি ছিল অনন্য। এখানে যেমন তাকে স্ত্রীর মন পাবার জন্য বিশেষ “ডিল্ডো চেয়ার” বানাতে দেখা যায়। সিনেমার প্রথম থেকেই দেখা যায়, হ্যারি বেজমেন্টে গোপন কি যেন বানাচ্ছে। শেষে গিয়ে লিন্ডাকে দেখায় সেই নির্মাণশৈলী, একটা স্বয়ংক্রিয় ডিল্ডো চেয়ার। দেখার পর লিন্ডার এক্সপ্রেশন জীবনে ভোলার মত না। লিন্ডা লিৎস্কি (ফ্রান্সিস ম্যাকডর্মেন্ড): আত্মপরিচয় সংকটে ভুগে। কারণ তার মতে, মানুষকে প্রেমের মাধ্যমে বাঁচতে হবে। নইলে তার পরিচয়ের কোন অর্থ নেই। এজন্যই ইন্টারনেটের ডেটিং সাইটগুলোতে তার ঘুরাঘুরি আর “window to the soul” তথা চেহারা আর বডি ঠিক করার চেষ্টা। সমাজকে ব্যঙ্গ করা: দেখ তোমার একটা অংশ কিভাবে সমগ্র তোমাকে আলিঙ্গন করার ব্যর্থ চেষ্টায় মত্ত। কারণ সত্যি বলতেই সে ভুল জায়গায় জীবনের অর্থ খুঁজছিল, হ্যারির মতই। তারা আবার জানতোই না যে তারা খুঁজছে, নিছক ইডিয়ট। ইডিয়সির জন্য লিন্ডার সিরিয়াসনেসও লক্ষ্য করার মত। তার বিখ্যাত ডায়লগ, I’ve gotten about as far as this body can take me. দেহ বয়ে চলার নামই কি জীবন? অসবোর্ন কক্স (জন ম্যালকোভিচ): মদ্যপানের বানানো অভিযোগে তার চাকরি থেকে অব্যাহতির মাধ্যমেই সবকিছুর সূচনা ঘটে। কিন্তু তাকে আমরা তেমন একটা আসক্ত দেখি না। দেখি, সমাজের প্রয়োজনেই সে একদা মদ খেয়েছিল, এবং মাঝেমধ্যে সে কারণেই খায়। তার মধ্যেই মিসঅ্যানথ্রপিক তথা মানব-বিদ্বেষী ভাবটা ফুটে উঠে। এখানে এসে সমাজ-বিদ্বেষ মানব-বিদ্বেষের রূপ নেয়, অ্যানার্কি হয়ে যায় মিসঅ্যানথ্রপি। কেটি কক্স (টিল্ড সুইন্টন): স্ক্রুবল কমেডির সামান্য উপাদান এই কেটির মাধ্যমেই এসেছে। সেই চিরাচরিত বিবাহবহির্ভূত সম্পর্ক- পৃথিবীর সবচেয়ে কমন সমস্যা, যেটা সবচেয়ে বেশী দেখা যায়। স্ক্রুবল কমেডি ঠিক এই জায়গাটাতেই স্থান করে নিয়েছে। হয়তবা, এই বিশাল ক্রাইসিসকে কোনভাবেই মোকাবেলা করতে না পেরে একসময় হলিউড কমেডির দিকে মোড় নিয়েছিল। বিষয়টাকে বাকচাতুর্যময় হালকা কমেডিতে নিয়ে গিয়েছিল। আর কোয়েন ব্রাদার্স সেটাকে মিলিয়েছেন ব্ল্যাক কমেডির সাথে। এক্ষেত্রে অবশ্য তাদের “ফারগো”-র তুলনা নেই। টেড ট্রেফন (রিচার্ড জেনকিন্স): লিন্ডাকে ভালবেসে অস্তিত্বের সংজ্ঞা ভুলে যায় টেড। আসলে কোয়েন ব্রাদার্স এখানে পারস্পরিক সম্পর্কের মাধ্যমে অস্তিত্বের overlaping টাকেই ব্যাঙ্গ করেছেন। কারণ এটাই সবচেয়ে নির্মম ব্ল্যাক কমেডি। অবশ্যই এক্ষেত্রে তিনি এমন চরিত্র নিয়ে কথা বলেছেন যাদের অস্তিত্বের “overlaping really doesn’t work”. আর এ কারণেই তারা ইডিয়ট। আর এ কারণেই সিনেমাটা ইডিয়সি নিয়ে। সিআইএ সুপারভাইজার (জে কে সাইমন্স): জুনোতে বাবা চরিত্রে অভিনয় করেছিলেন তিনি। এখানেও মাত্র ৫ মিনিটে অনবদ্য অভিনয় করেছেন। তার প্রতিটা কথা ছিল অন্তর্ভেদী। আর অন্তর্ভেদী কথাগুলোর সাথে এক্সপ্রেশনের ওঠানামা লক্ষ্য করার মত। তিনি কখনও ঝামেলায় জড়াতে চান না। তার কাজ সিআইএ ও মার্কিন প্রশাসনকে out of trouble রাখা। সেই কাজটাই বিরক্তি নিয়ে করে যাচ্ছেন। সুপারভাইজারের কথা দিয়েই শেষ করব। তার আগে সিনেমায় ব্যাঙ্গ করার আরেকটা প্রধান উপাদান নিয়ে কিছু বলা দরকার। সেটা হল মার্কিন-রুশ স্নায়ুযুদ্ধ। সিনেমাটা এমন সময়কে নির্দেশ করছে যখন স্নায়ুযুদ্ধ শেষ হয়ে গেছে। আর এখনই কি-না চ্যাড-লিন্ডা মিলে মার্কিন ইন্টেলিজেন্সের কি না কি ফাইল নিয়ে হাজির হয়েছে রুশ দূতাবাসে। রূশ দূতাবাস যেমন বুঝতে পারছে না এদের নিয়ে কি করা দরকার, তেমনি সিআইএ-র সুপারভাইজার বুঝতে পারছে না তাদের নিয়ে কি করার দরকার। এটা ছিল স্নায়ুযুদ্ধের প্রতি এক জান্তব বিদ্রুপ। এতসব বিরক্তিকর এবং হাস্যকর জিনিস দেখে কেবল একটা শব্দই বলার থাকে: “fuck”। এজন্যই ৬০ বারেরও বেশী এই শব্দটি ব্যবহৃত হয়েছে। সুপারভাইজার ছিলেন আরেকটু অ্যাডভান্সড। রাষ্ট্রযন্ত্রের এক শীর্ষ কুশলীর মুখ দিয়েই কোয়েন ব্রাদার্স বের করে এনেছেন চূড়ান্ত অ্যানার্কিক বাক্যটি: “জিসাস ফাকিং ক্রাইস্ট”। সিনেমাটা দেখার পর বারবার এই কথাটাই বলতে ইচ্ছা করে। তাই শিরোনামে এইটা দেয়ার লোভ সামলাতে পারলাম না। কিচ্ছু করার নাই… (অফিসার আর সুপারভাইজারের শেষ কথাগুলো দিয়েই না হয় আমার fucking un-review টা শেষ হোক): সু: Jesus fucking Christ. অ: Yeah. সু: What did we learn, Palmer. অ: I don’t know, sir. সু: I don’t fucking know either. I guess we learned not to do it again. অ: Yes, sir. সু: I’m fucked if I know what we did. অ: Yes, sir, it’s… Hard to say. সু: Jesus fucking Christ. বিষয়শ্রেণী:২০০৮ বিষয়শ্রেণী:ইংরেজি বিষয়শ্রেণী:কোয়েন ব্রাদারস বিষয়শ্রেণী:ব্ল্যাক কমেডি বিষয়শ্রেণী:স্টুডিও ক্যানেল